<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her name was Robin by Mistress_of_Vos</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537178">Her name was Robin</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos'>Mistress_of_Vos</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Tim Drake, Crossdressing, Infidelity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Obsession, Office Sex, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Ra's and his family drama, Ra'sTim Week, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, a little bit, i think, kinda ooc tbh, prostitute tim, rastim week, translated in a machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,884</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29537178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistress_of_Vos/pseuds/Mistress_of_Vos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tell me, handsome, does your wife know that you like to fuck pretty boys in miniskirts who wear makeup?"</p><p>Ra's' face is expressionless.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Ra's al Ghul</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ra'sTim Week 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her name was Robin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Am I good at writing smut? No.<br/>Am I going to stop writing it? Also no,<br/>Is this a self indugent work? Yes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strong>Day 4:</strong> <em>Prostitution </em></p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>In general, Ra's doesn't do this sort of things.</p><p>In fact, Ra's doesn't remember the last time he did something like this, it was probably at his bachelor party, just over twenty-five years ago. And it's not that Ra's has anything against this situation, but come on, he's fifty years old, he's married, there are three children (adults, but still his children) waiting for him at home.</p><p>Yet he is here: In a brothel.</p><p>(It's not his fault, it's Melisande's. She's been mad at Ra's for months for no reason, screaming at him and sleeping in another room.</p><p>Ra's is a man; he has needs, okay?)</p><p>"Slade, you managed to find the worst brothel I've ever seen," Ra's says angrily to his friend as they both sip cheap whiskey at the bar counter, watching the prostitutes and their vulgar clothes go by in search of customers.</p><p>Slade raises an eyebrow, "Do you want to go to a high-class place where some other executive finds us and tells Addie, and more importantly, Melisande, about this?"</p><p>Ra's frowns at the mention of his wife.</p><p>"Certainly not."</p><p>“Then shut up and find a girl you like; they're all clean, if that's your concern,” the white-haired man declares before finishing his glass of whiskey and setting it down with force.</p><p>"Who told you about this place, anyway?" Ra's inquires, looking curiously at his friend.</p><p>"My son."</p><p>Ra's nearly spits out his last sip, making Slade laugh.</p><p>"What's wrong? Grant and Dusan are the same age, you can't think of them as virgins. "</p><p>“I didn't, I just can't see myself asking my oldest son what brothels he usually frequents,” Ra's says before pulling out a cigarette and lighting it between his lips.</p><p>"I still don't believe your wife refuses to even talk to you," Slade scoffs as he gestures to an extremely young and thin blonde girl.</p><p>"Look who's talking, you and Addie haven't spoken for years."</p><p>“Yes, but our marriage was arranged; weren't you supposed to love your wife? "</p><p>The blonde girl, wearing an obscenely short yellow and black dress, sits on Slade's lap.</p><p>"Hi handsome, I'm Terra," she says as her way of greeting, crossing her legs and stroking the man's chin with her small hand.</p><p>Ra's stubs out his cigarette and stands up with an uncomfortable grimace.</p><p>"Have fun," he mutters before leaving his friend and the girl alone, determined to make a stop in the bathroom before leaving and go back home.</p><p>He has nothing against the place itself, just that it shows too much that it is a brothel, and Ra's has always preferred his women really looking like his partner. Elegantly dressed and accompanying him to a small party and then having a good round of sex. Although, after marrying Melisande, he has not dated any other women; therefore, all this is somewhat shocking for him, who has become unaccustomed to this type of situation.</p><p>Before he can find the bathroom, a cold hand with fake and pointy nails is placed on his shoulder.</p><p>"Do you have a moment, gallant?" a soft, mocking voice asks mischievously.</p><p>Ra's is willing to turn around and politely decline the offer, but then he looks at the girl in front of him.</p><p>She is a pretty girl, no, a beautiful girl. She looks as if she had been taken out of a French painting and Ra's gasps.</p><p>She has short black hair, barely brushing her chin. Big blue eyes with thick curly eyelashes. High cheekbones, deep nose, prominent lips with a marked cupid's bow. An exquisite face, fit for a queen. White porcelain skin without any mark.</p><p>Body even slimmer than the girl Slade took; a waist so tiny that Ra's swears he can wrap his hands around it, hips and thighs of the perfect width to be covered by Ra’s’ hands. She also has the smallest breasts he has ever seen, but the curve of a round, raised butt is there, promising something amazing. She looks like a ballerina.</p><p>She's wearing a red sheath dress that leaves little to the imagination, a black leather jacket over it, and a thick black choker. For some strange reason, she also wears a green ribbon tied around her waist; Kind of a pretty funky ribbon, but Ra's doesn't think about it too much.</p><p>An almost tender detail is that even with those dangerously high six-inch heels that she is surely wearing, the girl hardly reaches Ra's lips. She lifts her face and looks at him with those huge blue eyes through the heavy, dark makeup.</p><p>The girl bites her lip painted in crimson red.</p><p>"You can call me Robin, if you want to have a good time, that’s it."</p><p>Ra's gulps. Until a few moments ago, he was sure that he would leave the place without touching any of those women, but now he is in front of this girl with her unique beauty and pulsing youth (and Ra's does not have any fetish with age, it is just impossible to not find that youth in bloom tempting).</p><p>"How old are you?" Ra's asks after clearing his throat with difficulty, his gaze wandering off those long legs almost completely exposed to view.</p><p>"Twenty," she says in a purr, clinging to his neck.</p><p>The green-eyed man considers his options: He can decline the offer and go home to sleep alone… Or he can accept it, give the pretty woman a wad of bills and get rid of the stress that his body has accumulated for almost ten months.</p><p>His wife doesn't have to find out, and Ra's doesn't have to repeat this again. Everything is as simple as a one-night stand, a single lie and forgetting about it the next day.</p><p>"Well, Robin, guide me."</p><p>Robin smiles coquettishly at him before taking his hand and dragging him down the hall until they come to an area full of curtains. The girl bends down a bit until she finds one that pleaser her, opening it to reveal a circular green sofa.</p><p>They both enter and she closes the curtain again, gently pushing Ra's onto the couch, where she climbs on top of him like a tigress.</p><p>"You are very handsome," she says almost on a moan.</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, "You... You don't have to say that."</p><p>“You are really attractive, most of my clients…” here she stops herself, clicking her tongue, “Ah, forget it,” Robin finishes before simply lowering her hands and unfastening Ra's belt with extreme ease.</p><p>"I can suck you first, unless you prefer something else," she offers unashamedly, staying still and waiting for an order. And Robin's speech is so confident (so casual) that Ra's feels like the clumsiest man in the world.</p><p>"Okay, uh, do you have condoms?"</p><p>The girl nods before reaching into her jacket pocket and pulling one out, showing him the semi-transparent packaging.</p><p>"Perfect," Ra's murmurs, holding the girl's chin to kiss her, lightly sucking on those beautiful, full lips.</p><p>She gasps in surprise and Ra's takes advantage of the gesture to insert his tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss as his hands come to life and take her behind, squeezing her buttocks over the fabric.</p><p>When they part, a trickle of saliva joining them, she laughs softly.</p><p>"As a tip, you should ask before kissing."</p><p>"Sorry," he is quick to reply.</p><p>"It’s fine, you are my first client. Anyway…"</p><p>Robin kneels on the floor and finishes opening Ra's pants; Mischievously, she runs her tongue over the noticeable bulge above her underwear.</p><p>"Does your wife ignore you?" she asks in amusement, glancing at the gold ring on the man's hand. At this, Ra's frowns and lowers his hand to hold the girl's hair with some force, slightly annoyed.</p><p>"Stop talking," he orders with false authority, but she nods.</p><p>"As you wish."</p><p>Robin wiggles the man's boxer enough to pull out Ra's semi-hard, wet dick, raising and lowering her hand tentatively, surprised at the size.</p><p>(Big, thick. Yes, Ra's knows he is well endowed, he knew that for years. That is not the point.)</p><p>For a moment, it seems that Robin is going to back down, but then she licks her lips and releases the man's penis to open the plastic package and remove the condom, which she places on the man's length as if nothing had happened.</p><p>Once she seems satisfied with how the protection has been collocated, she licks the tip of the cock, eliciting a grunt from Ra's, who can't help but throw his head back for a few seconds, a spasm of pleasure and surprise running through his body.</p><p>Smiling proudly, Robin begins to lick it with enthusiasm, running her tongue over the entire length of that thick cock again and again, as if it were a candy. Once she has run her tongue all over the skin at least once (leaving her saliva over the latex), she returns to the tip and opens her mouth to put the base of Ra’s’ dick on his lips, sucking hard and hollowing her cheeks.</p><p>"Shit ..." Ra's whispers, closing his eyes at the warm sensation of the girl's mouth; squeezing the silky black hair between his fingers.</p><p>Little by little, Robin begins to put more and more of the cock in her mouth, until, inevitably, Ra's penis hits his throat.</p><p>It's a most erotic vision, Robin with her puffy lips and nose glued to Ra's pubic hair; a throbbing lump showing in her throat.</p><p>Ra's takes a deep breath before caressing the girl's face for a moment, then he holds her with both hands to indicate her to stay still. At that moment, he begins to move.</p><p>He goes in and out with as much care as he can, fucking that beautiful mouth, breathing hard at the delicious way in which her throat opens to let him in; bright eyes looking at him like he's the only thing in the world.</p><p>Ra's passes saliva and lowers one of his hands to feel the girl's neck, feeling how the bulge of his own dick appears and disappears even with the skin covered by the thick choker.</p><p>"Does it bother you if ...?"</p><p>She raises her hand and moves her index finger in a "<em>No</em>", so Ra's returns to his task. Ramming that precious mouth, feeling his ego go up a bit as he sees her jaw clench from the pressure.</p><p>After several minutes like this, he finally comes down Robin's throat, standing still to enjoy the sensation. Afterwards, he carefully comes out and takes off the condom.</p><p>She strokes her throat and passes saliva, breathing loudly before standing up to haunt herself on the couch, spreading her legs, inviting him cheekily.</p><p>Ra's throws himself on her, shoving his hands under her dress in need, eager to remove her panties and take her properly, the thought of getting lost inside her making her feel his cock throbbing again despite his recent climax, and then ...</p><p>Then his hands feel something. Something hard and whose anatomy Ra's knows well.</p><p>Robin groans exaggeratedly, arching her back at the brush. But Ra's walks away immediately, eyes wide; she blinks in confusion and raises her head.</p><p>"What is it?"</p><p>Ra's feels his hands shaking.</p><p>"You are... You are a man."</p><p>Robin nods strangely, clearly not understanding the problem.</p><p>"Yes. I’m just crossdressing."</p><p><em>Shit</em>.</p><p>"I… Are all the girls here transvestites?" manages to ask nervously. I'm really going to kill Slade, he thinks furiously.</p><p>"What? Of course not; the ones crossdressing wear this green ribbon,” she explains… Well, he, “The ad is everywhere!”</p><p>Ra's hasn't seen that (obviously), but in any case… <em>Wait</em>.</p><p>Robin is a man, which means that Ra's just fucked a man's mouth.</p><p>It takes a moment for the thought to weigh heavily on Ra's’ brain, making him flinch and flush hard, seeing red.</p><p>“I have to go,” he says in a hurry before adjusting his pants to later almost run out of the place.</p><p>Robin comes out after him, furious and screaming.</p><p>"Come here and pay me, jerk!"</p><p>But Ra's leaves the place before Robin and his killing heels can reach him. Still furious, he gets inside of his car and escapes at full speed, repeating to himself during all the way that he, Ra's al Ghul, is not gay.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"You look terrible," Melisande tells him in disgust the next morning when they collide in the kitchen, both with their coffee cups in hand.</p><p>Ra's grunts before taking a sip of his drink, mind lost in last night's event and all what it may entail.</p><p>(How much he liked that boy's mouth, how beautiful his eyes were, how perfect his waist was and how he didn’t get to hear him moan as Ra’s would like ...)</p><p>Ra's is not gay. He isn’t.</p><p>He has liked women all his life; he likes big breasts and wide hips and those delicate magazine faces. Never in his fifty years of life had he even considered another man attractive. Never.</p><p>He can't help but to sigh deeply, a headache threatening to attack him. Despite the fact that his mind tells him that he is heterosexual, it does not change that the night before he had one of the best orgasms of his life thanks to the lips of a boy. <em>A man</em>.</p><p>(Not to mention that he had certainly found Robin a very beautiful woman.)</p><p>"Oh, you don’t speak to me now?" his wife complains with a frown, crossing her arms under her breasts is a gesture the man has known since his college days.</p><p>Ra's raises an eyebrow before turning around and beginning to walk away from the kitchen with slow steps, staring at his coffee mug with resignation. This is the scenario he had wanted to avoid.</p><p>"Look who's talking," he mutters wearily as he leaves. He is lucky that Nyssa and Talia show up at that moment to distract Melisande, since Ra's definitely doesn't feel like arguing.</p><p>Not when he has that knot in his stomach making him question his masculinity.</p><p>(That night Ra's locks himself in the bathroom and watches a couple of pornographic videos on his cell phone where only women appear, merely to make sure that Robin has not meant anything and that everything has been the fault of that incredible costume that has made him look like a true lady.</p><p>The videos turn him on, of course. And he ends up feeling relaxed and a bit euphoric after he comes with the help of his hand, but for some reason, he can't stop thinking about Robin's gorgeous lips swollen around his cock).</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Ra's should feel guilty about being unfaithful to his wife.</p><p>But he doesn't.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>It takes him exactly one week to give up and go back to the brothel with his hands hidden in his pockets and a horrible nervousness in his stomach working its way minute by minute.</p><p>This is all… Complicated.</p><p>Ra's has really tried not to do this; he has really tried. He told himself that he only needed to remember that his wife was a very beautiful and amazing woman, that he only needed to be with her again to forget about Robin. For what he has brought flowers and chocolates to Melisande, he has tried to recite the same poems to her as when they fell in love, he has proposed that they go alone to a cabin on the weekend.</p><p>She has only rolled her eyes to later tell him that her head hurts and go to her own room, with that air of dignity that Ra's begins to hate with all his soul.</p><p>And he, being who he is, has been furious; followed by a tightness in his chest and finally sheer frustration.</p><p>True, Ra's could have called another prostitute or maybe seduced some office intern or just went to some subtle bar and hide his ring. But the memory of Robin and that beautiful face continues to attack him every night, making him bury his face in his hands as he remembers how that tongue had felt on his skin and the softness of the butt of... The boy.</p><p>After hours of analysis, Ra's has decided that he is not gay. For the simple reason that Robin dresses like a woman, talks like a woman, and <em>clearly</em> makes love like a woman.</p><p>So here he is, wandering the brothel looking for Robin. Determined to pay her for the last time and this night he also plans to use the full service to get rid of the stress once and for all.</p><p>The thing is, he can't find Robin no matter how much he looks and walks around. After almost an hour of searching, Ra's resigns himself and walks towards the exit, then, he sees the blonde girl who had thrown herself on Slade that night.</p><p>What was her name? Terra?</p><p>She seems to be at her break, a cigarette between her lips and sitting heavily on a bench; Ra's comes close anyway.</p><p>"Excuse me?"</p><p>The blonde quickly stands up, putting a smile on her lips and straightening up with false energy.</p><p>"<em>Hellou</em>, handsome!"</p><p>Ra's rubs the back of his neck with embarrassment.</p><p>“I am looking for a girl named Robin. Black hair, blue eyes ... More or less your same height ... "</p><p>The blonde blinks before letting out an "<em>Ahhh</em>" and inhaling from her cigarette again, relaxing her shoulders.</p><p>“There was a change of management. They fired Robin. "</p><p>Ra's swallows, "Do you happen to know where I can find her?"</p><p>Terra tilts her head.</p><p>"It depends."</p><p>"Of what?"</p><p>“You know that Robin is a boy, right? He only transforms, but he's still a man,” she says firmly, looking at Ra's suspiciously.</p><p>Ra's takes a deep breath, "Of course I know," he replies as nonchalantly as he can, trying not to return to a mental debate about what Robin means to his masculinity.</p><p>"Good. There have been several clients who make a scandal when they find out ... " she says before shrugging her shoulders, "He told me that he was going to be in Gotham Park, but I can’t tell you what days or what hours. "</p><p>"Thank you," says the green-eyed man honestly.</p><p>Terra waves her hand in the air and sits back down.</p><p>"No problem."</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>It takes him three nights in a row of visiting Gotham Park to finally find Robin.</p><p>It is a cold and dark night; Ra's sees him standing in a corner, leaning against a lamppost and with one leg raised, so that it appears that he is hanging from it as he would hang from a pole dance tube.</p><p>This time he wears a striking emerald sequin dress and a matching black shag coat with high-heeled thigh-high boots. Even from a distance, his fancy earrings shine brightly and the bright pink of his lips can be seen.</p><p>Ra's parks his car a few meters away, as he gets out and starts to walk, he makes the decision that he is going to talk to Robin like the first time; like a woman. For the sake of his conscience.</p><p>(And because Ra's is not gay).</p><p>"Robin," he greets when he's only three feet away.</p><p>She purses her lips in annoyance and becomes defensive; the green-eyed man sees her move her hand a little, threatening to enter the shelter. Probably to bring out a pepper spray or something similar.</p><p>"Go away."</p><p>Ra's steps back as a precaution, he doesn't want to scare her.</p><p>"Robin, please, I have come to talk to you."</p><p>The black-haired woman looks around; there is no one else nearby and the wind blows cold and constant.</p><p>"What do you want?" she demands in a slightly lower, more masculine voice.</p><p>“To begin with, I intend to pay you for the last time. I shouldn't have left like that,” Ra’s explains as he pulls out a roll of bills and offers it to her, stretching his arm as far as he can. Robin takes it with doubt.</p><p>"This is twice what I was going to charge you," she mutters curiously.</p><p>Ra's looks the other way.</p><p>"Yes, because I have come for your services tonight."</p><p>Robin smiles toothily.</p><p>"Wow, that's how good I am, huh?"</p><p>"I'm not gay," the green-eyed man is quick to say with annoyance, clenching his fists, "I want you to act like a woman, and I'm going to treat you like a woman..." Then he notices the aggressiveness in his voice, “If you agree, obviously. "</p><p>Robin hides the wad of bills inside her coat and looks at Ra’s up and down, considering the offer for several seconds.</p><p>"Which means that you speak to me in feminine and that you don't want to touch my penis, something else?" she asks more calmly.</p><p>Ra's tries to think of something that could have escaped him, but finding nothing, he shakes his head.</p><p>“Then there is no problem, my love. You're not the first to make those conditions," and Robin runs a hand through her hair, flirtatious, "Back to business; in your car or in a motel?" Robin inquires before hanging onto his neck, looking at him with those big blue eyes just like the first time.</p><p>The older one feels how his nervousness slowly turns into something else. In something warm and needy.</p><p>"A motel."</p><p>Quickly, he guides Robin to his car and they hurry up, fastening their seatbelts silently. After a couple of minutes of driving on the avenue, they park in front of a discreet motel, hidden from the artificial light of the street. There, Ra's opens the passenger door and grabs Robin by the waist, almost dragging her across the marble floor until they reach reception.</p><p><em>To hell with the cavalry</em>, he thinks.</p><p>“You pay this,” Robin warns him arrogantly as the receptionist walks up to them and greets them with a smile.</p><p>Without answering him, Ra's asks the receptionist for a room; once he has the key in his hands, he returns to hold Robin tightly and urgently as they hurry through the corridors.</p><p>Door number five opens to let them both through, revealing a bed of red sheets amid the warm lights. If there is more furniture, he does not notice it, absorbed in the girl in his arms whose legs rub against his own.</p><p>Ra's pushes Robin in with some force and locks the door.</p><p>"Bed. Now," he orders in a deep voice as he takes off his jacket and undoes his tie.</p><p>Robin winks at him before laying down on the mattress, throwing her black coat away, revealing her bare shoulders, exposing her neck and collarbone. In less than a minute, Ra's is on top of her, face to face and spreading her legs with his knee. Surrounding her completely.</p><p>(She's so small and thin that Ra's feels like he might break it if he's not careful.)</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" he asks in a low voice.</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>Their lips meet in a slow passionate kiss flavored with cheap mints and cigarettes. Ra's bites down on her lower lip, causing Robin to moan and open her mouth, allowing the older man to stick his tongue in and explore her mouth inch by inch.</p><p>He takes his time in the kiss, sucking and nibbling on the young woman's tongue (he keeps repeating that word mentally, silencing the doubts in his head) as his hands begin to explore the slender body, one hand caressing the chest area while the other goes down to squeeze one of the thighs with desire.</p><p>"I really want to fuck you," Ra's admits when they part. He is impatient and feeling his erection pressing against the fabric of his pants. Usually, Ra's would not be so direct, but now all he wants is to get lost between Robin's legs and forget about the rest of the world.</p><p>Robin winks at him and turns around, placing her back against Ra's chest and sighing heavily as the older one pulls up her dress, exposing her underwear.</p><p>"Put a condom on, we don't want me to get pregnant, do we?"</p><p>Ra's feels a tic in his eye as the blue-eyed laughs out loud.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"You've been rather happy lately," Slade declares over lunch before filling his mouth with his chicken salad.</p><p>They are both in the office dining room, occupying a table that is easy for eight people and with all the other employees watching them from afar in surprise: It’s not every day that you see the high positions in the dining room, but not every day happens that both Slade and Ra's have so much work that they need to eat quickly and go back to their offices as soon as possible. Besides, the food in the dining room is quite good.</p><p>Ra's can't help the smile that crosses his lips.</p><p>"I'm happy," he admits before taking a sip from his bottle of water.</p><p>The white-haired man raises an eyebrow, intrigued. He seems to want to ask about it, but then he shrugs his shoulders and refills his mouth with his food instead.</p><p>"Your friend is coming this way," Slade says instead. When the green-eyed man turns his head a little, he manages to see Vandal (what kind of name was that, in any case? His parents sure hated him) with a thick file full of papers walking towards them with his typical face of “I don’t give a fuck about you.”</p><p>"Ra's," says the boss, skipping the salute and completely ignoring Slade, who began to drink his soda loudly, purposely making noise with the straw.</p><p>"Vandal," al Ghul replies lazily, imagining what is coming next.</p><p>"I need you to do the month-end report."</p><p>"That's Luthor's job."</p><p>“Lex had an accident two hours ago and he is at the hospital. But I brought you the advances he managed to do. "</p><p>He accepts the file and looks at it suspiciously.</p><p>"You want it for tomorrow, don't you?"</p><p>Vandal, like the bastard he is, smiles.</p><p>"Come on Ra's, it's not like your wife is waiting for you at home."</p><p>The only reason Ra's doesn't punch his boss right there is because Slade chokes on a croton and al Ghul has to help him to not die in the middle of the dining room.</p><p>But the anger at that comment is still throbbing hours later.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>It's two in the morning and Ra's just sent his secretary home, telling her that she should go home and get some sleep.</p><p>The only people in the building are the guards and a couple of other employees who, like Ra's, have had to work late. With a sigh, the man leans back in his chair, looking at the newly completed and printed report and then taking the glass of whiskey that he served himself earlier and finishing it in one gulp.</p><p>Melisande is not waiting for him, he has known that for a long time. It does not mean that it hurts less when they say it to his face.</p><p>Slade is right, he and Addie don't have these kinds of problems because their marriage was of convenience. They had even chosen the sex of their children at a clinic to make sure everything went according to plan. Each one dedicated to their life; they were like two best friends living together.</p><p>Ra's had been proposed a similar scenario when he was younger, his father's arrangement, of course. The girl had been named Sora and she was a rich heiress with whom Ra's had gotten along quite well, although from the beginning he had been inclined to reject her due to the fact that he had been dating Melisande for a couple of months, who at that time seemed to be the love of his life.</p><p>In hindsight, maybe Ra's should have agreed. Sora was in love with the concept of children, dedicated her time to charity and, the detail that had scared Ra's back then, she was not interested in men.</p><p>Back in those years, and considering Sora's family, it was very obvious that she couldn't live the life she wanted (married to a beautiful blonde maid who accompanied her everywhere), but she seemed to have found the perfect solution in an arranged marriage, where she was willing to have children and be a wife in public as long as Ra's allowed her to have her own life and did not force her to share a bed out of the times strictly needed.</p><p>He, who had been twenty-four and was head over heels in love with his former college classmate, declined as kindly as he could. Quite shocked at the revelation of Sora's sexual orientation, whom he never saw again.</p><p>Ra's rubs the bridge of his nose, clearly aware of where that thought has come from.</p><p>In part because of his failed marriage that keeps going from bad to worse everyday.</p><p>(And also, because he has been seeing Robin for several weeks, giving him hours of pleasure in exchange for sleepless nights and days with Ra's wondering what the hell he is doing and trying to understand why he finds a man so beautiful.)</p><p>With a hawk, he decides not to come home tonight. He has a full bathroom and shower in his office, plus several spare suits (you never knew when someone was going to bump into you and stain you with coffee), so he doesn’t have to go home for a change of clothes. He can set an alarm on his cell phone and sleep on the cozy couch in the middle of the office.</p><p>Without knowing why, instead of opening the watch app, he opens his contact list, looking at Robin's phone number at the top.</p><p>
  <em>"Can I have your number?" Ra's asks the fifth time he meets Robin at the motel; the nerves and shame about it already too far away to give place to an amazing pleasure and routine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The girl, adjusting her skirt and with a cigarette on her lips, shrugs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Fine, but respect my work schedule, will you? Being a frequent customer doesn't give you privileges. "</em>
</p><p>Ra's squeezes his empty glass and clicks the contact, immediately dialing.</p><p>"Hello?" Robin's tired voice is heard from the other side; al Ghul closes his eyes as he holds the cell phone to his ear.</p><p>"Are you free?" he asks hopefully.</p><p>"Yes. Truth is that it has been a lost night, are you going to come? "</p><p>Ra's opens his eyes again, looking at the photo of his wife and children that he keeps on his desk.</p><p>"I actually hoped you could come to my office."</p><p>"Are you serious?"</p><p>It sounds like Robin breathes out; she's probably smoking again.</p><p>"I can go, but I need the address ... And it's going to cost you double."</p><p>Ra's accepts and in a matter of thirty eternal minutes in which he only managed to brush his teeth and put the papers of his desk away (although he has left the photo of his family there, without even putting it down), Robin arrives with her flirtatious smile and seductive aura.</p><p>"The guards were asleep," she says before closing the door to throw her bag and coat on the couch, revealing her outfit for tonight: a red top that barely covers enough and a black leather miniskirt that, if it were a few inches higher, would not cover what it has to hide.</p><p>Her black hair is slightly disheveled and her circular earrings are kind of washed out, but what Ra's notices with some enthusiasm is the mouth of… Of the girl.</p><p>An intense and shiny black on her lips.</p><p>"You're... You are so gorgeous," Ra's manages to mutter before she pulls him up to bump their mouths.</p><p>Inevitably, the encounter ends with both of them on the ground; Ra's back leaning against the marble while Robin rides him, keeping the rhythm of the thrusts constant and deep, throwing her head back and propelling herself with the help of her hands placed on the abdomen of the older, his hands holding her by the tiny waist to help her to keep enough balance.</p><p>Ra's concentrates on the delicious sensation of Robin's lubed tight hole, letting her do most of the work while he squints at her pretty flushed face and ruined lipstick from kissing.</p><p>When he feels close to his orgasm, he looks down and notices something peculiar.</p><p>Robin has pulled up her skirt a bit more, exposing her penis, which she quickly masturbates with one hand, staining it with precum and drawing some tender moans from the prostitute's mouth.</p><p>Until now, Ra's had almost ordered her to keep her cock hidden, preventing her from touching herself while he penetrated her, probably leaving her without orgasm many times (if not all). Robin had obeyed, so this is the first time Ra's has seen that part of her body.</p><p>Contrary to the disgust that had invaded him the first time when he touched her above the clothes, now he is filled by a huge curiosity, and he lowers one of his hands to place it on top of Robin's, increasing the rate at which she masturbates.</p><p>Robin opens her eyes in surprise and lets out a loud moan that echoes in the office walls; Ra's groans at the way her hips move erratically until they both come at the same time.</p><p>Ra's comes inside Robin and with the condom on. Robin comes between Ra's abdomen and his own, staining their clothes and their hands with her semen.</p><p>"You've never done that before," Robin whispers before collapsing onto the man's chest, not bothering to undo the obscene union of their bodies.</p><p>The client looks up and, after looking at the photo on his desk for a few seconds, giggles.</p><p>"Well, I suppose you are too cute for me to resist."</p><p>The next day, during the meeting at which he presents his report, Ra's feels full of energy and is unable to contain his good humor.</p><p>Robin was definitely worth every dollar he had given her.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"The payments don't make sense," Melisande snaps at him one night over dinner alone (their three children have decided to go on a vacation with other wealthy young people about which they have not been notified until they were at the airport, away from any possible scolding from their parents).</p><p>"Why do you say that they don't make sense?" Ra's asks before taking a sip from his wine glass, looking at her with boredom.</p><p>She wrinkles her mouth.</p><p>"There is too much money missing for it to be spent only on your lunches with Slade; what are you doing with that money?"</p><p>The husband starts to play with his fork, chopping his salad.</p><p>“I don't see how that’s any of your business, I have continued to give you the same budget for the house and for your own expenses. The rest of my salary is mine. "</p><p>Melisande throws the napkin and stands up.</p><p>"Whatever, do as you please," she spits with hate before leaving, turning her back on her husband.</p><p>(Ra's makes a mental note to draw a new card.)</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"Shit, Ra's, did you drive drunk?"</p><p>The truth is that the man is not very conscious, the only thing he manages to understand is that he is in a park in the middle of the night and that there is a beautiful woman in front of him, trying to keep him standing and talking to him non-stop.</p><p>“You are reckless, you know that? And… Good heavens, I hope you didn't leave your wedding ring at the bar. "</p><p>Ra's cannot process the girl's words, but he does react to the cold hand that is placed on his cheek, gently stroking it and brushing it with long, sharp nails.</p><p>"I wanted to see you ..." he manages to murmur with his throat burning, feeling how he is dragged by the sidewalk.</p><p>The woman growls in exasperation, "When you get drunk you are supposed to call a taxi and go home to your wife, not to come looking for something to stick your dick inside, you know?"</p><p>Ra's feels his body being pulled and then lying on the girl's flat chest; it takes time for his mind to identify that they have just got into a car and that they are beginning to move through the dark streets of the city. The taxi driver and the girl exchange a couple of inaudible words and Ra's closes his eyes, concentrating on the feminine perfume that floods his nose and how comfortable he feels sitting like this with her.</p><p>He must fall asleep or something because the next thing he knows is that they are putting him on a sort of small sofa and taking off his shoes.</p><p>"Robin," he manages to say with need, grasping at the sudden moment of lucidity and reaching out his hand, getting the girl to hold it gently.</p><p>“You have to sleep, Ra's. And let me warn you, if you vomit over my floor, I'll steal your wallet. "</p><p>Weakly, Ra's pulls the woman's hand closer, drawing it to his face, rubbing it against his cheek.</p><p>"I wanted to see you," he repeats almost pleadingly.</p><p>She blows air through her nose and sits next to him; Ra's sees her approaching his face with those blue eyes that haunt him even in his dreams, the black locks falling on his forehead and the pink lips smiling with tenderness.</p><p>"Go to sleep, Ra's. I'll still be here tomorrow."</p><p>The last thing the man remembers is a chaste kiss on his nose and Robin's perfume flooded his senses.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>As Robin removes his makeup, he can't help but think about the man sleeping on his couch. The boy looks at his reflection in the mirror and exhales with fatigue.</p><p>At first, he had been furious with Ra's, after all, he hadn't paid him. Then he resigned himself and made the most of the second meeting, relieved that the green-eyed man wasn't a maniac and was decent enough to pay him for the first time.</p><p>But now they've been seeing each other for so many nights in a row… Robin would be lying if he said that he hasn't taken a little affection for the green-eyed.</p><p>To begin with, Ra's has become his majority customer. And Robin couldn't help a certain relief from invading him every time Ra's called to request his company. Each encounter was a bill he would pay.</p><p>True, the oldest has a pending conflict with his sexuality, but at least he does not hit or humiliate him and always uses a condom. Robin finishes organizing his products in his drawer and sighs before laying down on his bed.</p><p>Ra's is the closest he's ever had to a boyfriend; depressing.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Ra's is still sitting with difficulty in the couch, fighting the headache that works its way through his body when he sees her.</p><p>She… He is Robin, but at the same time he is someone different.</p><p>The face is free of makeup, revealing the natural features. Natural pink lips and slightly less thick lashes. The much paler skin, cheeks without that fake blush, the hair slicked back like any other man.</p><p>There are no jewels on his body, there is no perfume whatsoever.</p><p>There is no dress or skirt or heels. Instead, a formal white shirt, somewhat baggy black pants, and formal shoes.</p><p>Even the acrylic nails are gone.</p><p>But his blue eyes are the same, bright and beautiful.</p><p>Ra's looks away when he sees him sitting next to him on the couch, ignoring the offer of a glass of water that seems to have some kind of powder inside.</p><p>Robin shakes his head, “Ra's, I'm doing you a favor. Stop acting like a teenager on their first hangover."</p><p>"I really want to throw up."</p><p>“I know, that's why you have to drink the water. God knows what you consumed last night, I hope it was just alcohol,” says Robin as he insists with the glass.</p><p>Ra's glances at his companion, feeling something strange clench his stomach. He definitely can't convince himself that Robin a woman now, not like this.</p><p>But, for some reason, it doesn't bother him.</p><p>Robin looks like a boy, a very cute boy and worthy of a magazine cover. <em>A pretty boy</em>, as they used to say in high school.</p><p>"Whatever," he mutters before accepting the glass of water and sipping it at the satisfied look of Robin, who crosses his arms arrogantly.</p><p>"Are you going to tell me why instead of going to your house you came to look for me in the state that you were?" he inquires with amusement, clearly aware of how much Ra's must be drawn to him to do such a ridiculous act.</p><p>“I argued with Melisande, my wife,” he admits sheepishly, playing with the empty glass between his fingers and staring at the cheap floor of the room, “It wasn't even a valid argument, you know? She started yelling at me because he found out that our youngest daughter, Talia, is pregnant. "</p><p>Robin pats him gently on the back, "I assume Thalia is not married and that is why your wife went mad."</p><p>"Yes, but her logic was to start yelling at me saying that I spoiled our children, as if it was my fault that Talia got pregnant," Ra's rolls his eyes, "Talia is an adult, I can't lock her in her room and tell her to not come out."</p><p>"Why does your wife say that you spoiled your children?" the youngest asks as he stands and walks to the kitchen, which is practically behind the sofa.</p><p>“My father was a control freak; he chose everything in my life. Melisande was the first thing I freely chose, and I promised myself that my children would have their own lives. Melisande thinks that by letting Talia go on marches to defend the environment, I made her a spoiled woman who got pregnant because she was <em>stupid</em>,” he explains with annoyance.</p><p>Robin returns to the couch with a plate of toast.</p><p>"So you ran away from the argument and went to the bar, didn't you?"</p><p>Ra's leans back, letting his neck curve with the support of the furniture.</p><p>"Yes, but I don't remember anything after the fourteenth beer."</p><p>Robin raises an eyebrow, “Wow, you do have some good resistance, then. Come on, eat something. "</p><p>The older one takes a piece of toast and puts it to his lips.</p><p>"I'm sorry I bothered you."</p><p>“It's okay, Ra's. At this point you are almost my only client; I will consider it a favor to the man who pay my bills."</p><p>The green-eyed blinks, "Don't you have any more clients ...?"</p><p>Robin rubs his forearm in sorrow, “The truth is that since I was fired it has been difficult to move. From time-to-time other men arrive, as it’s natural, but you are the only frequent one. "</p><p>"Are you thinking of leaving this?"</p><p>"Of course, I am. I'll drop it as soon as I finish high school."</p><p>Ra's chokes on the toast and it takes him several minutes of coughing hard to clear his throat and look at Robin in panic.</p><p>"You said you were legal."</p><p>“I am of legal age, calm down,” the blue-eyed laughs out loud, “I had to leave my studies when my parents died, now I am going to community high school. Once I graduate, I will look for a job."</p><p>Ra's puts the empty glass on the floor.</p><p>"And when do you graduate?" he questions with honest curiosity.</p><p>"In two weeks."</p><p>This is the first time that Ra's sleeps with Robin without the need for the latter to dress as a woman.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>"Ra's, come here and talk to your daughter!" Melisande yells furiously when she sees him entering the house at night.</p><p>Ra's looks up at the ceiling before taking off his jacket wearily.</p><p>"Now what?"</p><p>Melisande punches the air, "She wants to have that bastard!"</p><p>The man blinks and cranes his neck, managing to see Talia crying hard in the room as she is comforted by Nyssa and Dusan.</p><p>"Do you want me to convince her of an abortion?" he inquires with doubt.</p><p>"Yes! We're going to be the laughingstock of everyone if she has that bastard, she hasn't even gotten the father to take responsibility!" screams his wife hysterically.</p><p>Ra's takes a deep breath and walks into the living room, sitting across from his three sons and loudly clearing his throat.</p><p>“Talia, you are my daughter, and you are also an adult. To be honest…” Ra’s remembers the soft and supportive pat that Robin gave him on the back, it's funny, that gesture had calmed him so much that its effect is still present. Then he remembers his father, who always manipulated his life.</p><p>“To be honest, I don't like this situation, but I love you. You will always be my daughter. In any decision you make I will support you, no matter what it is. "</p><p>Looking up, Ra's first sees the grateful smile of his three children followed by the angry eyes of his wife.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>It's a stupid and impulsive idea, but since the that moment when Robin told him he was going to stop offering his services once he received his high school voucher, Ra's has felt an insatiable need to see him every day.</p><p>And yes, after what happened in Robin's apartment, Ra's has finally accepted that he is a man who likes other men.</p><p>
  <em>What difference does it make?</em>
</p><p>Perhaps it is because every day gets him closer to the time of Robin telling him that he is no longer going to see him and that Ra's has to go through this whole process of sexual discovery with someone else (if he can take the courage to meet someone else), but all the mental mess Ra's felt about sleeping with a man dressed as a woman (although Ra's is beginning to question his ideas about gender) is gone.</p><p>Anyway, this idea is stupid since right now he's making out with Robin in public; to be specific, they are in a semi-hidden corridor of the salon where they have attended a gala held by some rich man whose name Ra's does not remember.</p><p>In summary, Ra's had felt that Robin deserved a classy evening to make up for what happened on his drunkenness, and had proposed that for Robin to accompany him to the party. It was a perfect place since almost no one knew Ra's and Melisande had told him that she did not want to go, so they would be protected from any risk.</p><p>Ra's even mentioned that the boy could wear a suit, but Robin had shaken his head in denial before assuring him that he would wear his best dress, which naturally ended in Ra's gifting him a dress. Whatever, back to the present:</p><p>Ra's. Robin. Ra’s and Robin kissing.</p><p>It is not something new, but it feels different. It is slower and warmer and there is a strange pleasure on the, being on some kind of date; Ra's hands allow themselves to caress Robin's bare back, who gasps and hugs against him, the long dress preventing him from wrapping his legs around Ra's as he would like to.</p><p>"Whenever we see each other you kiss me," Robin comments as their mouths part, their foreheads pressed against each other.</p><p>"Sorry?"</p><p>Robin smiles, “No, no. I like that you do it, it gives a romantic air to all this,” he admits with somewhat glassy eyes.</p><p>Ra's gulps and lifts one of his hands to grab the boy's chin.</p><p>"I really like you, Robin," he says in a low, nervous voice.</p><p>The blue-eyed man opens his eyes in surprise before smiling and hiding his face in the older man's neck.</p><p>"Yes, I noticed."</p><p>"I know you don't feel the same, but ..."</p><p>"Who says I don't feel the same?"</p><p>The romantic moment is interrupted by no one else that Melisande herself and two strange women who, like her, had been laughing and drinking champagne until they saw the figure of Ra's hugging Robin.</p><p>Robin runs away from the scene.</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p><em>The night had been beautiful</em>, Robin thinks as he goes back to his humble apartment in the taxi he has managed to get on the avenue.</p><p>Ra's had picked him up, gifted him a bouquet of roses and all the time he had been by his side, taking care of any inconvenience that might occur.</p><p>Robin had felt on a real date, as if Ra’s was really trying to tell him something, to do something, to change the relationship they had.</p><p>The blue-eyed boy allows himself to shed a tear as he gets out of the taxi to enter his building.</p><p>He was definitely a fool to become fond of the man, hadn't he learned anything? He was a prostitute, Ra’s a married man. And those relationships only existed in cheap movies.</p><p>(But the older man had that he liked Robin; that was something. And that something had been amazing while it lasted).</p><p>*</p><p>*</p><p>Robin is arranging the freshly washed dishes when his apartment doorbell rings, surprising him to the point where he almost drops a glass.</p><p>"I’m going!" he yells as he closes the cupboard in a hurry, staring in panic at the semi-sheer white shirt he is wearing along with some black athletic shorts. Looking around, he finds the red hoodie he always leaves nearby and puts it on in a hurry, messing up his hair in the process, but he cares little.</p><p>When he opens the door and looks at his visitor, he regrets not having combed his hair before opening it.</p><p>"Ra's!" he exclaims in surprise, squeezing the door between his fingers.</p><p>The man, who he has not heard from in over two months, smiles proudly and puts his hands on his shoulders, holding him gently.</p><p>"I got divorced," he says quietly, almost satisfied.</p><p>Robin lets out a little cry.</p><p>"What? Was it because of…? "</p><p>Ra's puts a finger to his lips, asking him to stay silent.</p><p>“I found out why Melisande was so distant and angry all the time: She had been cheating on me for almost two years with a man who was also married. He was playing with her, telling Melisande that he would leave his wife to run away with her, but in the end he never did.</p><p>“They must have ended shortly before I met you, and shortly after that, that man's son (Melisande's ex-lover) started dating Talia, that's why she wanted to pressure her to have an abortion!</p><p>“However, my children discovered all of this. You see, after Melisande found you and me, she demanded a divorce and was accusing me of adultery. But once I had proof that she had also been unfaithful our lawyers reached an agreement and now we are legally divorced. She didn't like it, of course. Her plan was to take everything I could and with that to convince her former lover to go back to her ... "</p><p>Ra's shrugs, breathes out, and waves a hand to fan himself in that order.  </p><p>“But now we are divorced and I still have my house; that's why I came to find you. Just this morning the last paperwork was done,” he finishes explaining, finally breathing calmly, looking at Robin expectantly.</p><p>The blue-eyed man lets out a "<em>Wow</em>" and recharges in the frame for a few seconds, processing everything the man has said.</p><p>"Ra's ... It makes me very happy that your ex-wife didn't take away your house or your car, but I don't understand why you came to see me ..." He whispers in confusion.</p><p>The older one smiles again.</p><p>“I came to ask you to go out with me. I want you to be my formal partner and..." Ra's approaches him, closing the distance between their faces, "I came to ask the real name of the boy who made me question everything I have known in my life."</p><p>Robin clears his throat and closes his eyes for a moment, his cheeks red and his hands shaking despite the pressure they put on the door, holding it open so that they are neither in nor out of the apartment.</p><p>"Why do you want to know my name?"</p><p>Ra's gently takes his face in his hands.</p><p>“Because I spent a lot of time convincing myself that what I felt was not real, and then I spent a lot of time pretending that you had no influence in my life. But in the end, I found out it was the opposite,” the man pressed his foreheads together, eyes almost begging, “I like you. I like you in every way."</p><p>
  <em>Blessed words. </em>
</p><p>Robin opens his eyes and smirks.</p><p>"Tell me, handsome, does your wife know that you like to fuck pretty boys in miniskirts who wear makeup?"</p><p>Ra's is expressionless for a moment and then he laughs, "I don't have a wife, and the boy in front of me, well..." Their faces draw closer, their lips brush, "I like him regardless of how he dresses. "</p><p>A pair of blue eyes shine brightly; porcelain hands release the door to hang around the other's neck and their noses collide in the cutest, most tender gesture neither of them has allowed themselves in a long time.</p><p>"Timothy. My name is Timothy. "</p><p>And Ra's finally kisses Timothy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>My twitter: @mistressofvos</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>